Warcraft - Rise of Beowulf
by ManDawynSonOfVeryAnn
Summary: A possible outcome that could happen during Battle For Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, ill begin a series of chapters which begins as an alternate possibility after battle for Azeroth started. I'll be trying to post once**_

 _ **a week a new chapter. Hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **Exposition:**_

The world present us with several choices for each decision we could make. We're born and raise to believe that there's the highroad for glory, devotion for

eternal salvation after death and raw power.

I walked for so long and in many different paths, just to be manifested as the incarnation of those who failed before me…

This lament is not about nobility or hatred, it is my plea for the angel who fought life themselves, like a Valkyr, to the very bitter end. crossed hell itself and

returned alive, made the impossible – possible.

King Anduin Wrynn when you read this lament, you might be grieving or basked in triumphed as much as a king could be. I have adored your father above all

men, I write this to you while I shed endless tears over my loss. You are not a fool nor a cub anymore, and I shall face you on the battlefield; The Wolf against

The Lion.

If I fall in combat, honour me by burring me next to my beloved parent Sylvanas Windrunner.

Beowulf.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ashenvale:_

I was born in Arathi Highlands, my father and mother fled during the Third War. During my early childhood I used to help my father in his workshop, he was a carpenter. My father was not a great warrior, he was gifted with his hands in other ways, construction and building were his thing. My mother used to tell me tales about the Alliance. I adored king Varian Wrynn ever since I was a child. Mom used to tell me all sort of tales about the Alliance's heroes. I remember when Varian visited our refuge, it was after Theramore was bombed with a mana bomb. Varian requested my dad to help with rebuilding Theramore anew. Anduin accompanied him as well, I envied him for having Varian as his dad. Occasionally I wished my dad was a warrior too. I asked Varian if I could join his Royal Guards, but he laughed and said maybe when I'll grow older.

When I seven years old we moved to Dustwallow Marsh beginning the reconstruction of Theramore. Garrosh did not make our work any easy, it was quite redundant and tiring. My dad built a practice target for me to practice with wooden swords, but I forged my own sword. Growing up to a carpenter you acquire basic crafting skills. I crafted that sword for weeks and I carried it with me everywhere, I named it Ignaeus after the General of Thoradin. When I was nine years old, a lady with white hair payed us a visit, I discovered later on it was Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina is a beautiful woman, when I initially saw her my feet just ran towards her. "Hey, I'm Beowulf. Who are you?" Jaina looked at me with a such grieving face, that it ached my heart, so I ran to my mom and started to cry. Mom told me that Theramore is Jaina's home and she had lost many people she loved. This memory is now my reality.

After the war began between the Horde and the Alliance, we made an attempt to escape from Theramore and run to Teldrassil. We rested in Ashenvale Forest, in an elven campsite, but the Horde had reached Ashenvale with thier great army and butchered everyone. Now I'm holding Ignaeus tightly, as It's the last thing I have left.


	3. Chapter 3

Orgrimmar:

"Nathanos secure Darkshore and take Sourfang with you, I'll be joining you all real soon. First I have to meet with Gallywix, he has some… reports to deliver." Nathanos didn't like the sound of that, but he was not going to disobey his Queen. Sylvanas needed to stay at Orgrimmar in order to meet Gallywix that had returned from Silithus with news report regards the Azerith.  
"Nathanos" the Banshee Queen spoke.  
"Yes my Queen?"  
"Once you finished conquering Darkshore, let Sourfang take over the unit, and come back to Orgrimmar to escorting me to Darkshore"

"I shall do so my Queen" Nathanos took a bow and turned away.  
Once Nathanos departed, Sylvanas went to the Throne chamber.

The sound of a knocks slamming the ground disturbed the Banshee Queens rest.  
"Gallywix…" said the Banshee Queen.  
"Banshee Queen, such a lovely day for business isn't it?" he entered with two ogres next to him. The Banshee Queen glared at the buffoon ogres with such an intimidating stare, they did not dare to enter her chamber. Gallywix gestured the ogres it's okay to wait outside.  
"When will the power be mine Gallywix?" Sylvanas cut straight to the point.  
"I have already organized my best men on the job, to form a weapon out of it. They do say it causes some trouble so it is not ready just yet."  
"And for the meantime, what results did you bring me?" her patient grew slimmer as they spoke. She couldn't bear the feeling of being in the same room with him, Gallywix symbolized everything she hated about this world, and yet she does need his help.  
Gallywix tapped twice with his cane, an ogre entered the chamber and stood in front of Sylvanas. "Take a shot at his vest". Sylvanas was skeptic about this.  
"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough" Gallywix implored Sylvanas.  
The Banshee Queen drew her weapon aiming at the poor ogre that conveyed signs of fear, but Gallywix hit with his cane the ogre's waste with an angry face, which straightened the ogre.  
An arrow shot towards the ogre, but once it touched his armor the arrow bounced back.  
A great sense of relief came out of the ogre, and Gallywix gave a quick stare at him, which was more than enough for the ogre and he left the room.  
" Impressive" said Sylvanas. Gallywix pushed his hat up like a magician with his cane, making a bow-like performance. "When will we have weapons?" the Banshee Queen held her anger.  
"Soon enough Warchief" Gallywix replied.  
"We also work on some kind of healing devices and bombs, the experiments require a lot of patients and cautions, the Azerith is very fragile. I've seen results of rushing it… it was not a pretty sight Warchief."  
Sylvanas cooled her face, she is a wise strategic and she knows great rewards tend to take their time. "I expect greater results next time Gallywix, I've invested in you a lot of money and resources, do not disappoint me or you will meet my wrath."  
"Don't sweat it Warchief, the Alliance will bow down to you soon enough." He bowed down and stepped out of the room.  
Sylvanas sat on her throne. She missed Undercity a lot, she missed her children there. After the last encounter with the humans, she felt like she had neglected her duty as their parent. But now as a War Chief she can't focus her time on her precious Undeads anymore. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Ashenvale_ :

The moist air of orgrimmar disgusted Sylvanas keeping her mind occupied while she was waiting for Nathanos. There were several things she had to prepare before the expedition to Teldrassil. Sylvanas began creating a strategy if she will encounter the little cub in her voyage. What would be the best way to engage him. Can she use the Azerith in a mass destruction way? The thought of raising all the corpses that would die from it made her happy.  
"My queen" a voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Nathanos stood by the door entrance. "Status report" the Queen demanded. "We have secured the way to Teldrassil, with no obstacles." Nathanos replied with a dead cold voice.  
"Very well, are we set to the voyage?" The Banshee Queen said with a strict voice.  
Nathanos nodded "After you my Queen."

Sylvanas gave an order to one of her subordinate an order to keep Undercity in check while she's gone, so there won't be any incident of rebellions while she's gone.  
Nathanos accompanied by two Undead rangers which he trained himself accompanied Sylvanas the way from Orgrimmar. The voyage was pleasant to Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen did not have much quiet, since she became War Chief. Whenever she wasn't worried for the horde, her children felt neglected and that occupied her time with worries, and if it wasn't her Undeads, she had searched for more ways to improve her control over the Val'kyr. Now she had time to try and enjoy peace and quiet, accompanied by people she doesn't hate. Nathanos rode closely to Sylvanas, "My Queen, what do you plan to do with Gallywix?"  
"Gallywix will farm the Azerith for the Horde, and we will pay him for now. Did you establish campsites already around Darkshore?"  
"We zoned out the control of the Night elves, Sourfang is currently on a mission to block the northern side of Darkshore"  
The smell of smoke evoked Sylvanas's curiosity. "What happened here?" she demanded to know. "Nothing special my Queen, we found a campsite occupied by humans and Night elves, we killed them all."  
Sylvanas smiled with delight, when rustling noise alarmed her.  
The Banshee Queen signaled Nathanos to go check it with one of her rangers.  
As Nathanos and her ranger began walking to the origin of the sound Sylvanas immediately suspected for the old trick, as she turned to the other direction, an arrow almost pierced her, but she dodged it. The chase had begun, it was a night elf which tried to blend in with the surrounding, but that was not enough to fool the Banshee Queen. Capturing her was a child's game. Sylvanas dragged her to the nearby campsite, she was intrigued by her act.  
"Let me kill her!" Nathanos implored Sylvanas. "With time… hold on just a moment"  
She looked at the night elf who were almost dead. The whole campsite was a disaster. Everything was torn to shreds or burned to ashes, the smell of death lurked everywhere. The night elf kept glancing in a certain direction which rose sylvanas's suspicious for the cause.  
"Nathanos finish her" The Banshee Queen ordered.  
Sylvanas began walking to the tent that reeked of death. A pile of corpses and on top of them a human child, holding a wooden sword and eyes filled with despair, anger and hatred, yet there was no fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ashenvale_ :

 **"Awake…**

The sound of the word echoed loud, like war drums. My body responded to this sound, as a phoenix rising from its own ashes. Her eyes met my own, my hands clenched with fists of rage. The word of the Devil, commander of the Val'kyr, War Chief of the Horde herself. My mind wouldn't go quiet, my mind wanted to run, escape her gaze and pretend to be dead, but not my body! Oh no, my body wouldn't give up. Scorching flames blazed through my veins while I was laying there on the corpses of my family. This feeling had ignited my soul and prevented me from losing consciousness. Hollow on the inside as a Void Lord, with the constant urge to kill. I felt like an angel that fell from heaven right into hell.

 **Arise…**

The air was thin, we were tired, the walk to Teldrassil is long. We were exhausted. A war had begun between us and the Hordes. I asked my father what are we battling for now, but I didn't understand what he was talking about. I can only recall Azer… something and Silithus, but what I know for sure is that it is important that we get to Teldrassil, and meet with the reinforcement, so they will get us back to eastern Kalimdor – back home. Our meeting point was at Raynewood Retreat. Once we'll reach there, a squad will lead us to Astranaar and we'll use gryphons to fly to Teldrassil. We waited in Raynewood for two whole days in fear and confusion. No sign of the mighty Alliance, and the night elves were busy fending some of the Horde forces off the forest. A raid of Hordes suddenly lunch a surprise attack, and ambushed the camp, my mom grabbed my hand and we fled. Father remained in the midst of the battlefield protecting us with all the other men and warriors. "Defend the children!" I heard someone yelling. "Slain them all!" a savage shout came from a big orc. The Hordes marched in and set everything on fire. Then the sound of horns, salvation arrived, the Alliance arrived. Father and the rest of the men began pushing the Hordes away, as the Alliance marched forward. The orcs and trolls with their immense power, killed many men even while backing down, but once the Alliance's squad saw the army of the horde, one of them yelled that Anduin ordered to retreat. A giant orc thrashed my father with a counter attack, and my mother began bursting with tears, I didn't know what to do, I grabbed Ignaeus and charged at the orc. I lunched series of savage attacks, nothing like in my training, but the orc kicked me so hard I thought I will die. I gasped for air, used Ignaeus to get up again. I was stamping back to him, as he waved his big axe and…

 **Or be forever…**

Blood stains spewed everywhere, the whole world ceased to move, "Baewulf come here!" mom cried, I ran back "Mom run!" but it was too late. The sight of sharp blade piercing mom from behind will forever be carved in my memory. I snapped. With bloodshot eyes I charged the troll and savagely punched him until he fell down, then I commenced hitting him with my fists till he was dead. Smoke covered the whole area, I saw the Alliance's force fleeing. Blood everywhere. How could they run away like that and let us all die? I was surrounded by hordes, big green creatures, trolls and taurens. They circled me, measured me. They looked at the dead troll's body and then my blood covered fists. "We should kill him" one of the orcs huffed. "The War Chief said to kill everyone! That means everyone **."** A bigger orc pushed some of the orcs aside, he looked at me. "What's your name kid?" I didn't answer. I was too confused, angry and in shock, I couldn't speak. The Orc looked at them and then me, the dead body, then me again. "Let's go" he said. One of the orcs snapped "But he…" the bigger orc grabbed him by the neck "Are you disobeying me?"  
"No Sourfang" the orc caved and they all moved on.  
I collapsed on the ground, feeling like crying. All I could think about is the sight of the Alliance's force running away. If they hadn't run everyone would be alive, mom… dad… everyone. I succumbed to exhaustion and closed my eyes. My body fell asleep, we were in Theramore again, Jaina was there and she came to me. I was embarrassed by her presence, I told her I had this terrible dream of Hordes killing everyone. She looked at me with her bright sky blue eyes "This is not your time yet" and she pushed me. "Wake up!" a voice woke me from my slumber, it was a night elf. We piled up the corpses, before we heard noises approaching. She told me to lay on the pile that is in the tent and pretend to be dead.

As I was laying on the bodies of my dead parents and everyone else who were slaughtered, I began to think. How did it happen? Is this my fate? Why did Anduin ordered his troops to retreat? Varian would never make such a thing, what a coward king you are Anduin! My body was bursting with rage. They needed to protect us, to save us, to be there for us. That's what the Alliance symbolizes! Hope, fortitude, bravery and wisdom. Not fear, cowardice and weakness. The elf had just died as well, and a figure approached my way. I will not be defeated like this elf, like my parents, like the Alliance! I will rise once more, like Varian did when he faced Onyxia, as Darion Mograine rose from the dead and lead the scourge, I will bring justice to my family, I curse the light for taking my sight, and justice be damned. I understand now, nothing is granted, justice must be taken. I will claim what is mine,  
I'll bring wrath upon this world, I will survive. I won't remain…  
 **  
…Fallen!"**


End file.
